


The Hiding Room

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Marauders, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus finds something unexpected one night when he goes to hide from the world in the Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hiding Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my birthday, so I decided that I’d write a ship that’s close to my heart. It didn’t turn out as sweet as I’d hoped, but here it is. I hope people like it. Inspired by Littlecup, whom I adore very much, and betad by Littlecup and Xanateria. Thank you both so much.  
> 

A simple scrap of cloth shouldn’t look that good. It shouldn’t make the wolf react this way, making his mouth water and his hands shake in the effort to keep them from tearing that bit of silk and lace from the still-coltish form it clung to. Then again, he wasn’t supposed to be here, anyway.

He’d taken advantage of the fact that Lily had finally given in to James’s charms, and that it was just before the Full Moon—the last of their sixth year—to convince James to let him borrow his invisibility cloak for an hour or two, even though he knew Sirius would have been willing to distract him. He’d been overly solicitous ever since they’d made up after the Incident earlier in the year that they all avoided talking about. Sirius was important to him, of course, but he’d really just wanted to be alone tonight.

He didn’t want that any more, though. Now all he wanted was to devour the vision in front of him.

He’d gone to the “hiding room” the four of them had found when they’d been making the Map. It was always exactly what the needed exactly when they’d needed it. They’d never run into the problem of anyone else—student or teacher—using the room when they’d needed it, so they’d all assumed no one else knew about it. When he’d arrived to see _him_ entering the room, looking rather shifty, he’d followed to see what the other boy was up to.

Regulus might have only recently turned fifteen, but Remus was aware that age was irrelevant to the trouble someone could cause. After all, he was a Black. The two brothers might insist they hated each other with a venomous passion, even to the point of denying any similarities with a vehemence bordering on insanity. Still, Remus had always thought they were more alike than either of them was entirely comfortable with. Besides, Sirius had always been excellent at causing trouble, so why should Regulus be any different?

Then again, he doubted Sirius would ever dress like _this_. He wondered if he’d even look quite this good if he did.

He’d followed Regulus into the room, careful not to let the other boy notice his presence, and hiding in a corner so that he couldn’t be run into accidentally. Regulus had secured the room, then seemed to relax, and Remus had stiffened in alarmed when Regulus had moved to the nearest couch and began to undress. Was he meeting someone for a tryst?

His jaw had dropped when he’d seen what Regulus was wearing under his clothes. The camisole was white silk, a bit too small where it stretched across his chest, and nearly transparent. Remus could see pink nubs peeking through, obviously stimulated by the caress of the silk against them. And below, barely containing Regulus’s already prominent arousal, the most mind-numbingly maddening piece of silk and lace that Remus had ever seen in his life. Green, of course. Remus couldn’t help but wonder which of the Slytherin girls Regulus had “borrowed” the two pieces from, but then his brain completely short-circuited as Regulus lay back on the couch, and began to rub himself and moan loudly, and suddenly there was nothing in the world for Remus but Regulus.

Remus found his own hand around his cock before he even realized what he was doing, and had to bite his tongue to keep the groan from escaping his mouth. How had he never noticed how attractive Regulus was? How had he missed how his pale, near-translucent skin, or those red lips, or how long his lashes were, and how they looked against his pale cheeks when he closed those huge grey eyes?

He couldn’t resist moving closer. He had to see all of it, every gasp, every twitch. Even if he couldn’t touch. He moved silently across the floor, then knelt behind the couch, wishing he _could_ touch Regulus, but not wanting to lose this opportunity. Regulus hated him, after all. Remus was not only one of his brother’s closest friends, but a half-blood to boot. He knew the younger boy would be horrified if he was aware Remus was here watching him.

There was a soft moan from Regulus as one hand rubbed and twisted the silk around his nipple, while the other ground silk and lace into his erection. “Yes, Remus, please,” he whimpered.

Remus just barely managed to contain his gasp of surprise. Regulus knew he was here? And not only was he not screaming bloody murder, but he wanted it?

Sanity returned to some degree when Regulus spoke again. “Oh, god, yes. Right there. Want you so much, Remus.”

It took Remus a moment to process everything. Regulus fantasized about him. Regulus wanted _him_. All he had to do was drop the cloak, and he could touch him, taste him… Fuck him, even. It was the last thought that got him moving. He ducked down so that he wouldn’t be suddenly visible to Regulus, then pulled off the cloak, tucking it under the couch before whispering loud enough for Regulus to hear, “Do you?”

The sinuous body on the couch went suddenly rigid, and grey eyes opened wide with shock, looking up to where Remus was standing, leaning over the back of the couch. “How?” Regulus asked, obviously horrified.

Remus shrugged. “The Room always provides,” he responded.

Regulus narrowed his eyes, though Remus thought he saw a flash of something that might have been disappointment. “You’re…not real, then?”

Remus smirked. “Oh, I’m here, all right. So the question is,” he moved around to the front of the couch, Regulus watching his every step, “now what?”

Regulus stared at him, the aroused flush on his chest and neck fading with every second that passed. Two spots of red now stood out on his cheeks. “Fine. What do you want not to tell everyone? I bet you’re just dying to tell the whole school that Regulus Black is a bloody ponce, aren’t you?”

Remus tried to hold back the grin. “Why would I do that? In case you didn’t notice, I was rather enjoying the show. Or did you miss the part where I heard you say my name _twice_?”

Regulus’s eyes went dark. “So? I’m allowed my fantasies.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer the real thing?”

Grey eyes widened in surprise for a second before narrowing again. “So you can hold it over my head? I’m sure Sirius would love to get _me_ disowned as well,” he said, his voice bitter.

Remus rolled his eyes. Dear god, what would it take to get through? “Slytherins. Everything must be a plot against you. Doesn’t it ever get old?”

“Right. Like you’d ever _really_ want _me_.”

Remus had had enough of this. No more verbal sparring. He leaned forward, draping himself across the younger boy’s silk-clad body, and pressed his erection against his thigh, grinning at the gasp that provoked. “I do,” he purred, then covered Regulus’s mouth with his own to prevent any further argument.

For a moment Regulus lay under him, stiff and still, but then his lips softened, opening under Remus’s, and his hips canted up to push against him. Remus couldn’t say that Regulus had ever specifically appealed to him before now, but with this body underneath him, and the soft moans and cries the boy was trying to bite back, how could he deny himself? He didn’t think there could possibly be a more intoxicating, arousing person in the world.

He ran a hand along Regulus’s side. The skin under his hands was nearly girl-soft, but the sharp hipbone in one hand and the flat silk-covered chest under the other felt far better than Mona Sutton’s curves had the week before when she’d let him snog and fondle her in the old Charms classroom on the third floor. _This_ was how it was supposed to be. They fit together like they’d been meant to all along.

If anyone had told him he would be snogging Sirius’s brother only the day before, he’d have laughed in their face, or possibly been so horrified as to make himself ill. But now, with Regulus beginning to writhe so beautifully under him, how could he want anything else?

Unfortunately, snogging meant that he couldn’t hear the voice that had gone straight to his cock. Regulus’s moans were lovely, but Remus found himself wanting to hear him speak again. He moved his lips to nibble at an ear, then whispered, “So, tell me, Regulus. That fantasy of yours. What was I doing to you?”

Regulus shifted under him, and arms slipped around Remus’s shoulders. “You were touching me,” he whispered, his voice just above a sigh.

Remus spread his fingers out along Regulus’s thigh. “Like this?” he asked, delighting in the whimper the touch had provoked.

“No…” There was another whimper as the hand was withdrawn. “Remus…” Remus set his hand against the soft skin once more.

“Tell me,” Remus repeated, his fingers lightly massaging the skin there.

Regulus let out a shuddering sigh, his eyes fluttering closed. “I was imagining you were…stroking me…my…cock…” The moment Regulus said the word he’d struggled to get out, Remus felt it pulse against his thigh. He moved his hand to it, having to bite back a moan as Regulus immediately bucked into his hand, whining. He began simply, soft, short strokes, leaning forward to nuzzle at the soft skin at the joint of his jaw, unable to keep himself from rubbing his own straining erection against Regulus’s hip. “Does it feel as good as you imagined?” he breathed.

It seemed to be a great deal of effort for Regulus to respond. “Oh…god…it’s…oh, oh…yess…”

Remus felt his breath catch in his throat. Regulus was undeniably gorgeous this way. He nibbled at Regulus’s neck. Obviously, this wasn’t going to last, what with the way he felt, and the way Regulus was moaning… Good thing they were teenagers. He shifted, settling into the V of Regulus’s legs, and fumbling with his fly to pull out his own eager cock so he could press it against Regulus’s silk-clad one.

“Gonna fuck you,” he groaned against Regulus’s lips. It was a promise he intended to keep, no matter how this first encounter ended.

Apparently, Regulus quite approved of that idea, as at those words, he cried out, his hands clenching at Remus’s shoulders, his cock pulsing between them. Remus could feel the silk covering him growing wet, and thrust roughly against Regulus, desperate to join him in climax.

Regulus was making and almost-pained, “Oh, oh, oh…” sound as Remus thrust against him, so Remus bent down to kiss him, his back arching as Regulus’s fingers made their way down his spine before settling on Remus’s hips and trying to pull him even closer. Soon enough, Remus was shuddering out his own climax against Regulus, sure he’d never felt quite this good before in his life.

They rested against each other, panting softly against each other’s skin before Remus spoke. “We didn’t even get undressed,” he snickered. Regulus tensed under him at that, and Remus sighed, pulling away so he could see Regulus’s face. “Do you really still think I’m going to use this against you?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Would you come here to meet me without being blackmailed?” Obviously he was going to need to come at this from a Slytherin angle to explain it in a way that Regulus would believe.

“You’d want that?” Regulus asked him cautiously.

“I think that’s what I just implied, yeah.”

Regulus blinked up at him for a moment. “What about Sirius?” he asked.

“What about him?”

“Won’t he get upset?”

Remus shrugged. It wasn’t as though he tended to tell Sirius or James about his conquests. They liked to brag, but that was them. “If you don’t tell him, I won’t,” he grinned at him.

Regulus watched him for a long time, then the most brilliant smile broke out on his face. “Deal.” He leaned up and kissed Remus, and Remus settled back atop him, responding to him eagerly. He didn’t know where this might lead, but he was damned well going to enjoy it, he thought, his cock already twitching once more.


End file.
